The method which was heretofor most commonly used to measure the inductance of a coil made use of an impedance bridge wherein several impedance values were adjusted to provide a minimum or null reading on a highly sensitive meter. After balancing the meter the inductance value was then read from a dial associated with one of the adjustable impedances. While such a method is well suited for use in laboratories, it is too time consuming for field use in the servicing of electronic equipment. Moreover, the required bridge components are relatively bulky and expensive, and considerable skill is required to balance the bridge and read the inductance value from the dial.
By definition the inductance value of an inductor is: ##EQU1## It would be desirable to provide a method and circuit for utilizing this basic equation to provide a simple and direct measurement of the inductance of a coil.